


Все дело в доверии

by patska



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patska/pseuds/patska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фанфика "Letting go". Нейт, Софи, Паркер и Хардисон поначалу не особо задумывались, какую цену приходится платить Элиоту Спенсеру за их защиту. И вот после очередного дела они обнаруживают, что даже непобедимому и несгибаемому Элиоту иногда нужна их помощь, даже если он и не желает этого признавать. И очень нужна! События ориентировочно происходят где-то в самом начале первого сезона, когда Элиот еще не вполне сдружился с командой и предпочитает заботиться о себе сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дело в доверии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839381) by [ScoutLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutLover/pseuds/ScoutLover). 



> Спасибо моей замечательной подруге russiansb за неоценимую помощь в переводе сленговых оборотов и выражений.

  
**РАЗМЕР** : мини (одна глава)

  
 **СТАТУС** : перевод закончен

  
 **ДИСКЛАЙМЕР** : Вселенная и герои принадлежат только и исключительно авторам сериала, я их взяла на время поиграться

*******

 

Элиот не хочет, чтобы они видели, какую цену он платит за их безопасность. Обычно его нужды их особенно-то и не интересуют.

 

Он знал, что должен сдвинуться с места.

 

Все, что ему нужно, находилось в этой комнате - ведь так всегда и бывает, правда? - но какой с того прок, если он простоит на одном месте всю ночь. Он _понимал_ **,** что надо сдвинуться с места.

 

Вся проблема была в том, чтобы заставить себя отцепиться от края комода, за который он держался изо всех сил, и заставить себя сделать первый шаг.

 

Ему нужно было наконец сдвинуться с места. И это обещало быть _чертовски_ _больно_.

 

Само собой, если он свалится на пол прямо не сходя с места, будет еще хуже, и он подозревал, что до этого момента уже недалеко. Он чувствовал, как его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и пот выступил у него на лбу и на верхней губе; чувствовал противную липкость, проступающую на коже. Без особого успеха попробовал сглотнуть слюну, ощутив знакомый металлический привкус на языке; попытался, моргнув, прогнать предательское помутнение в глазах, опять же безуспешно. Его начала бить дрожь, мышцы находились на пределе возможностей и он понимал, что у него заканчивается время.

 

Просто. Мать твою. _Двигайся_. Потому что падать будет хреново, и уж лучше упасть на кровать, чем на пол.

 

Проблема заключалась, разумеется, в том, что кровать находилась _чертовски далеко_ , в центрекомнаты, которая сейчас казалось ему размером с футбольное поле. Какого хрена Хардисон выбрал именно эту гостиницу? Да, сначала номера выглядели просто замечательно - пока непришел такой момент, когда надо просто, мать твою, пересечь комнату, чтобыдоползти до этой проклятой кровати.

 

Блин, вот больно-то будет.

 

Конечно, у него и сейчас все болело. Голова трещала в том единственном и неповторимом духе, который четко указывал на сотрясение мозга - боль пронзала череп, словно его проткнули кочергой, и отдавала в глаза, и единственное, что удерживало его от вскрика - он просто не мог для этого достаточно глубоко вдохнуть. И все благодаря ребрам, которые ему казались не то что сломанными – раздробленными. Его левая рука висела плетью - а вправлять _собственное_ вывихнутое плечо _та еще радость!_ Кровоподтеков он видеть не мог, но знал, что вся поясница в синяках и некоторое время он будет мочиться кровью.

 

Господи, да сейчас он почти _хотел_ в больницу. В больницу с маленькими палатами и чтобы кровать была вот прямо _тут_. И наркотики чтобы были не просто хорошие, а очень хорошие.

 

Как раз такие, что лежат одной из его сумок, потому что он всегда брал с собой _качественный_ товар. Он мог забыть упаковать лишнюю пару чистых носков, но обезболивающие просто-таки убойной силы? _О нет!_

 

Эти таблетки просто лежали в сумке и ждали его. _На другой, мать его, стороне кровати и, мать его, с крышками с защитой от детей!_ Крупным фармацевтическим компаниям дай только повод поиздеваться на людьми, страдающими от сильной боли.Попытка открыть такую баночку одной рукой доведет его и без того паршивое состояние до нового, непостижимого уровня.

 

Может, ему стоит...

 

 _Нет_. Он сможет. Он же мог все эти годы, до того, как встретил их всех. Твою мать, да он много раз сам зашивал собственные раны! Зашивал - потому что рядом просто не было никого, кто мог бы помочь, и да, сейчас настало уже другое время, но...

 

Онсможет.

 

Наверное.

 

Он стоял там, дрожа и потея, с пересохшим ртом, ощущая резкий металлический привкус, а пронизывающая головная боль тем временем все больше усиливалась и перед глазами все начало плыть. Господи, как же _больно_! Давненько он не оказывался так близко к поражению в драке, знал, что если ввяжется в нее, то хорошего будет мало - но эти ублюдки пытались помешать его команде сбежать, и это решило дело. Утешало другое - помимо того, что его люди сейчас действительно находились в безопасности, - этим ублюдкам сейчас так же плохо, как и ему.

 

Особенно тому гаду, которого он швырнул вниз через перила на бетонный пол. Урод скалился, когда наставил на него пистолет; приставил прямо к груди и положил палец на спусковой крючок. Элиот не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз получал такое удовольствие, ломая кому-то кости.

 

Ох, Господи, ему надо было поскорее присесть. Кружилась голова, медленно надвигалась тошнота, пот лил ручьем. Ему _надо_ добраться до кровати. Но как только он разжал пальцы, то понял, что немедленно начал сползать на пол. Ох, и как **_больно_** же сейчас будет, черт возьми!

 

\- Элиот?

 

Он смутно услышал чей-то голос издалека и даже не смог понять, кто это был и что сказал. А вот стук в дверь прозвучал гораздо громче, – и отозвалсяотбойным молотком в его несчастной голове... О'кей, наверное, это кто-то от волнения так сильно стучится, но, Господи, как же _болит_ голова...

 

\- Элиот, мы заходим.

 

\- Нет, я в порядке, - запротестовал он. Ну, вообще-то простонал и, мать твою, как такая короткая и жалкая фраза может причинить столько боли?

 

О да, этот неразборчивый хрип прозвучал _крайне_ убедительно. Точно так же, как Софи в одной из своих пьес.

 

Тем не менее он все-таки сумел что-то раздраженно прорычать - или проскулить? - когда дверь за ним распахнулась. Это было _абсолютным_ нарушением правил. Раз он не истекал кровью у них на глазах, и нигде не торчали обломки костей, значит, они обязаны были оставить его, вашу мать, _в покое_!Он-то получше них знал, как о себе позаботиться; спасибо, он делал это годами и был единственным, у кого имелся опыт оказания медицинской помощи в полевых условиях.А они знали, что должны дать ему время разобраться в своих ранах, чтобы потом...

 

\- Все в порядке, Элиот, - раздался голос Нейта, слишком близко от его уха. Господи, и как он умудрился подойти _так_ близко? А, ну да, ведь за те десять минут – или два часа, или целую вечность! – Элиот не продвинулся и на миллиметр. Сам виноват.

 

\- Мы тебе поможем, - сказал Нейт. – Ты только скажи, что делать.

 

Элиот напрягся и резко вдохнул – "не смей так больше делать, твою мать!", в унисон закричали от боли разум и тело, в глазах потемнело. Правила. Господи, для этих людей правила что, ничего не значат?!

 

\- Софи, подготовь его постель. Паркет, найди аптечку.

 

\- Нет! - каким-то чудом он умудрился поднять голову, открыл глаза - ну ладно, только один глаз, тот, который не заплыл окончательно, и попытался бросить свирепый взгляд через плечо на... на Нейта? Он мог только предполагать, что размытая фигура, маячившая в его крайне узком поле зрения, была именно Нейтом. - Мне... Мне не нужна... помощь. Я сам...

 

\- Даже и не думай, - пригрозил другой голос позади него. Это что, Хардисон? - Серьезно, чувак, ты что, правда нас считаешь совсем тупыми?

 

Хардисон. Просто замечательно. Теперь они все будут пялиться на то, как он шлепнется задом на пол. Или же мордой. В любом случае ситуация паскудная **.**

 

\- Элиот, - голос Нейта прозвучал ближе и как-то по-странному мягко, - долго ты не продержишься, сам знаешь. Удивительно, что ты вообще сумел столько продержаться. Так что просто скажи нам, что делать, ладно?

 

\- Хочу, чтобы вы… оставили меня… в покое, - выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Я... я смогу... сам.

 

\- Да ну? – насмешливо фыркнул Хардисон; его голос близок, как никогда. – Ты серьезно, чувак? Ты даже для белого очень уж бледный. Думаю, что где-то секунд через тридцать будешь обниматься с ковром.

 

Элиот облизнул пересохшие губы, удивляясь, что умудрился столько простоять на ногах:

 

\- Тогда пошел вон.

 

Потому что он и правда _не хотел_ , чтобы они были здесь, когда он упадет.

 

И не хотел, чтобы они увидели, как он пострадал, защищая их.

 

\- Элиот.

 

Он застонал про себя. Или, может быть, вслух. Вероятно, все же вслух. Этобыл голос Софи, мягкий, теплый, низкий и такой нежный, что он просто _не смог_ удержаться от стона. Господи, как эти люди на него действуют!

 

\- Ты ранен, - надо же, какая проницательность!- и мы это знаем. Если считаешь, что мы меньше будет о тебе беспокоиться, если ты будешь скрывать это, то ты ошибаешься. - Мягкие пальцы откинули волосы с его лица и заправили за ухо, потом легонько провели по ссадинам и синякам на егощеке. - Тебе больно, Элиот, и мы должны о тебе позаботиться. Тыдашьнампомочьтебе?

 

Он хотел отказаться, был абсолютно уверен, что _должен был_ сказать "нет"; не мог представить, что такого особенного они могут для него сделать, чего он не смог бы сделать для себя сам. Ну разве только таблетки открыть. И вообще, они ему были не нужны, никто ему был не нужен, с тех самых пор как…

 

\- Хорошо **.**

Стоп. _Что?_ Не может быть, это не...

 

\- Ладно, - снова голос Нейта, на этот раз с явным облегчением. - Тебе надо лечь. Скажи, как нам тебя уложить? Где у тебя больше всего болит, чтобы мы случайно не задели?

 

Он издал смешок, который немедленно перешел в сдавленный стон, потому что ребра, голова, да все тело, мать твою, тут же наказали его. Интересно, у него еще осталось место, которое не болит?

 

А потом он стал падать.

 

\- Держим тебя, чувак, - быстро произнес Хардисон, закинув руку Элиота на свое плечо, подхватив его и не позволив опуститься на пол.

 

Элиот повернул голову направо и одним здоровым глазом всмотрелся в лица, смутно видневшиеся сквозь захлестывающую его пелену боли и изнеможения. Нейт поддерживал его плечом, Хардисон, стоя прямо позади, поддерживал его руку

 

И он больше _не падал_.

 

\- Медленно и осторожно, - скомандовал Нейт, держа все под контролем, как обычно. _Скотина_.

 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал Элиот; это что, черт возьми, его _собственный_ голос?

 

\- Да, да, я знаю. Ты крутой парень, мы все под впечатлением. Ребята, разве мы не под впечатлением?

 

\- Да прям трясемся от ужаса, чувак, - согласился Хардисон, - но мы не из пугливых. - Он продолжал держать его за руку своей огромной, но на удивление нежной ручищей; другой он придерживал Элиота за талию и помогал идти.

 

Козел ты, собирался сказать Элиот, но не сказал. Потом он каким-то образом опустился - нет, его медленно и осторожно посадили на край кровати и теплое, крепкое тело прижалось к его спине; до Элиота донесся легкий сладковатый запах духов, и он совершенно уверен, что застонал.

 

\- Дай нам позаботиться о тебе, Элиот, - попросила Софи, когда его уставшее и израненное тело всем своим весом навалилось на нее; она положила его голову, раскалывавшуюся от боли, себе на плечо. - Ты пострадал, помогая нам. Теперь наша очередь помочь тебе.

 

Кто-то снял с него ботинки и носки – судя по легкости движений, Паркер, а потом Софи своими проворными пальчиками начала расстегивать его рубашку. Элиота медленно, очень медленно раздели, хотя даже самые осторожные движения пальцев, привычных воровать бумажники и взламывать сейфы, причиняли ему боль. Хотя в любом случае у них это получилось лучше, чем могло бы выйти у него самого.

 

И нет, он _никогда_ об этом не признается вслух. А вот когда все это закончится и он сможет нормально говорить, а не стонать, он им _опять_ напомнит про правила.

 

\- Твою мать, чувак!

 

А вот и онемевший от шока и ужаса Хардисон и выругавшийся себе под нос Нейт. Вот _именно_ поэтому правила и существовали. Им не надо было этого видеть, не надо знать, какую цену он платит за их безопасность, не надо видеть уродливые последствия его работы на его теле. Он должен их защищать, и часть этой его обязанности - они не должны _знать_.

 

\- Теперь я смогу сам, - выдыхает он. - Вам не надо...

 

\- Верно, - фыркнул Нейт, - потому что ты просто-таки замечательно справлялся, когда мы пришли. Обработал бы ты все эти раны только одной здоровой рукой и с одним здоровым глазом?Вот очнулся бы после того, как свалился на пол, и сразу бы приступил.

 

Элиот попытался поднять голову с плеча Софи, но ни сил, ни желания терпеть боль, которую это движение вызовет, у него не было. И вообще – одним глазом как-то тяжеловато испепелять окружающих своим знаменитым взглядом.

 

 _Твою мать_.

 

\- Хардисон, принеси льда. Паркер, расстегни его ремень, нет, бумажник оставь в покое, потом вы с Софи снимете с него джинсы.

 

\- Что? _Нет_! - теперь он поднял голову, но волна боли, прокатившаяся по телу, заставила его практически рухнуть на пол, ну или на Паркер. Несколько пар рук, сильных, быстрых, но осторожных подхватили его, не дав упасть, и медленно уложили на кровать. Боль пронизывала каждую частичку его тела, сильно тошнило. Элиот крепко закрыл глаза, изо всех сил стиснул зубы, здоровой рукой вцепился в матрас, отчаянно стараясь не закричать, и начал дышать носом, быстро и неглубоко, потому что боялся, что его сейчас вырвет.

 

Джинсы помахали ему ручкой. Вот же гребаные воры.

 

Кто-то взял простыню и одеяло и укрыл его до пояса; к раненому плечу приложили пузырь со льдом. Постепенно боль ослабла, стала терпимой, и он, вздрогнув, расслабился с беззвучным стоном.

 

И, черт возьми, _действительно_ надо прекращать.

 

Потом кровать прогнулась с одной стороны и теплая, сильная рука легла на его здоровое плечо. Нейт.

 

\- Тебе можно обезболивающее? - спросил он тихо. - Ну, с твоим сотрясением.

 

Элиот хотел открыть глаза, о'кей, один глаз, хотел еще много чего сделать, но его тело предательски не позволило сделать ни-че-го.

 

\- Да, - прошептал он, - только... Знаешь... Время от времени будите меня.

 

\- Паркер, посмотри, что у него есть.

 

\- Должен быть перкосет, - выдохнул он. - Синие таблетки. Дайтеодну.

 

Вскоре Софи осторожно приподняла его голову, а Паркет положилатаблетку в рот и подала стакан воды. Он мог бы это сделать сам, _правда_ , прежде ведь делал столько раз...

 

Ну да, ага. Ведь это было бы гора-а-здо лучше, чем сейчас.

 

Софи опустила его голову обратно на подушку и нежно поправила волосы, что-то тихо шепча, а Нейт начал массировать здоровое плечо, стараясь снять напряжение в мышцах. Паркер устроилась где-то в изножье кровати и начала поглаживать его ногу.

 

Поглаживать, а не тыкать. Слава тебе, Господи.

 

Огни в комнате померкли - без сомнения, дело рук Хардисона, хакеру обязательно надо нажимать на какие-нибудь кнопочки, - и темнота как будто сжалилась над ним, потому что притупила боль в голове. Он снова застонал - мать твою, а почему бы и нет? - расслабился и медленно уплыл то ли в сон, то ли в беспамятство.

 

Может быть, все это не слишком умно. Это определенно идет против всех инстинктов, которые появились за много, слишком много сложных и полных боли лет. И да, он мог бы _все_ сделать сам.

 

Но сейчас, только на этот раз, пусть будет так. На какое-то мгновение он может забыть про эти гребаные правила.

 

Бывали в его жизни ситуации и похуже этой, когда он позволил команде себе помочь.

 

**Конец**


End file.
